The Sleeping Evil
by Thunderxtw
Summary: Kiku has found something that she feels may have changed her life forever. When she reveals it to Ayame, Ayame gets a strange tingling feeling inside her that senses danger.(R&R would be greatly appreciated(CHAPTER 4 IS UP)
1. The Sleeping Evil

_Hello, this is my first Tenchu fic with Ayame as the lead star. I hope all you Tenchu fans enjoy it. Be sure to R&R._

Ayame sat up in the tree stretching her arms and legs just waking up from another hard day. When she jumped down from the tree, she went over to Lord Godha's to see Kiku. Kiku was inside playing with her dolls as usual. The moment Ayame stepped in, Kiku ran up to Ayame and gave her a nice, warm hug.

"Ayame, I missed you! I haven't seen you for days," said Kiku.

Ayame smiled and ran her fingers through Kiku's soft, smooth hair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop by sooner little one, but I had some business to take care of," said Ayame.

Kiku then frowned from Ayame's reply.

"Your always busy!" Whenever I want to be around you, I cant!"

"I'm really sorry Kiku," said Ayame.

"It's ok, I understand that you don't always have time to hang out with me."

Ayame felt bad for Kiku and felt that she needed to do something for her to make her feel better.

"Well, what would you like to do today?"

Kiku's face then lit up with excitement.

"You mean you don't have any work to do today?"

"That's right," Ayame said.

"Alright, hold on. Let me put some clothes on!" Kiku shouted.

Ayame sat patiently by Kiku's room waiting for her to come out.

When Kiku stepped out from her room, she grabbed Ayame by the hand and began skipping her way out the front door. Kiku then took Ayame to a quiet spot in the forest where they could talk and relax. Kiku sat down and crossed her legs Indian style; Ayame did the same.

"Let me show you what I found!" said Kiku.

"What is it?" asked Ayame.

Kiku reached into her collar and pulled out a necklace with a small diamond hanging off in the middle.

"Isn't it pretty?" said Kiku.

Ayame nodded her head.

"Where did you find it?"

"I found it lying on the ground outside of my home a few days ago," replied Kiku. "Ever since I've had it, I've been feeling like my luck has been changing."

"Sort of like a good luck charm?" Ayame interrupted.

"Yes, nothing bad ever seems to happen at all. Only good things happen."

"That's good to hear," Ayame said grinning.

"Yeah, but sometimes I have nightmares. When I go to bed, I have lots and lots of nightmares. But those aren't really bad though, since they are only just dreams and are not apart of reality."

"What kind of nightmares?" Ayame asked.

"Suddenly, Lord Gohda calls Ayame's name.

"Ayame!"

"Damn! Looks like I'm needed again. I'll see you later Kiku!"

Kiku began to frown.

"You have to go again?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Ayame said dashing out of the forest.

Kiku sat in the forest alone by herself. Soon, she began to tire of sitting around doing nothing.

"I'm going home!" she declared.

Later that night, Kiku went to bed saddened by the fact Ayame couldn't hang out with her. When she pulled the covers over her body and fell asleep, she began to jump and jerk uncontrollably in her bed. All of a sudden, a red-eyed demon appeared beside her bed. The demon growled continuously as it stared down at Kiku's sleeping body. Kiku then woke up and saw the red-eyed monster staring back at her. She quickly jumped up from her bed and began screaming as loud as she could.

_That's it for chapter one._


	2. No Sleep for Kiku

_Here is the second chapter. Remember, R&R. Enjoy! _

After seeing the hideous red-eyed demon staring at her, Kiku jumped out from her bed and screamed at the top of her lungs. When the demon reached over to try and grab Kiku with his deformed hand, Kiku quickly backed away from its reach.

She ran around the room constantly trying to keep a distance between her and the demon. She dashed over to the right side of her room and tried to hide under a table, but the demon immediately spotted her and knocked the table over. Kiku then made a break for the door, unfortunately it was some how locked.

Kiku then saw the demon slowly approaching her with his arm extended. Without hesitation, the demon grabbed Kiku around the neck and began viscously choking her. Kiku began screaming for dear life.

"No! Please!" she shouted.

Suddenly, Kiku could hear sound of the demon's voice shouting out her as she started to black out.

"Kiku! Kiku!" it screamed.

"No! Let me go!"

Then a familiar voice called out to Kiku.

"Kiku! Kiku! Wake up!"

Kiku opened her eyes and saw Ayame holding her in her arms like a child. Ayame smiled back at her and laid her back in her bed. Kiku appeared terrified with sweat dripping down from her neck and her hands shaking continuously.

"Where's the monster?" she said in a soft whisper.

Ayame sat down on the side of her bed.

"There is no monster. You were just having a nightmare," said Ayame.

A minute later, Rikimaru walked into Kiku's room with his sword drawn.

"Is everything ok in here?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," said Ayame. "Kiku was just having a bad dream, that's all."

"It didn't feel like a dream!" yelled Kiku.

Ayame and Rikimaru quickly turn their heads to Kiku.

"It felt very real! I could feel the monsters breath breathing down my neck. I could feel his burnt flesh touching my face."

"Sure you could," Ayame said sarcastically.

"I'm not making this up, Ayame!" Kiku screamed.

Rikimaru then came up with an idea.

"Ok, how about this. Ayame you stay with Kiku in her room tonight, that way Kiku shouldn't have any nightmares."

"I think that's a great idea," said Kiku. "Don't you think so, Ayame?"

Ayame nodded her head.

"Ok, I'll stay here and watch over you."

Rikimaru walks out of the room leaving Kiku and Ayame alone.

Ayame slowly places the covers over Kiku's body and sits down at the foot of the bed. An hour later, Ayame looks over at Kiku and notices she hasn't even fallen asleep yet.

"What's wrong? How come you're not sleeping?" said Ayame.

"I can't sleep! I'm too afraid something will happen," said Kiku.

"You have nothing to fear as long as I'm here," said Ayame.

Kiku smiled.

"Um, could you get me some water?" I'm kind of thirsty."

"Sure," said Ayame.

Ayame leaves the room to go fetch some water for Kiku. While outside getting water from the well, Ayame hears Kiku scream again. Ayame quickly dashes back up to Kiku's room. The moment she opened the door, she saw Kiku's bed empty.

_That's it for the second chapter, be sure to review!_


	3. A Real Nightmare

_Thanks for the reviews guys; I really appreciate it. Anyway, here is chapter three_

Kiku had somehow vanished from her bedroom. Ayame searched the room countless times but found nothing. Then, she heard a noise coming from inside Kiku's closet. It didn't sound very human to Ayame, so she pulled out her twin blades and crept up to the door. She quickly flung the door open and saw Kiku sitting up against the wall, shivering like a frightened cat.

"Kiku, what are you doing in here?" questioned Ayame.

"I saw another monster!" Kiku squeaked.

Ayame sighed and pulled Kiku from out of the closet.

"Listen, Kiku these monsters you're seeing are all just apart of your imagination. They can't hurt you."

Kiku looked at Ayame with an annoyed expression.

"I'm telling you the truth! Why would I lie about something like this?"

Ayame shrugged.

"I'm not going to sleep, ever!" Kiku declared.

"Oh yes you are!" replied Ayame as she tossed Kiku over her shoulder and put her back in the bed.

"No! Ayame please I beg you. I don't want to go to sleep!"

"If you quit whining I might give you something good," Ayame teased.

"Ok," Kiku said smiling.

Ayame reached into her pocket and pulled out a rice ball.

"Here, you can have this."

"Thank you, Ayame."

Kiku took several bites and finished the rice ball within seconds.

"Hey that was pretty good," she said rubbing her stomach.

Soon, she began to feel a little drowsy. She could see her room spinning around circles constantly. When she looked up, she could see several Ayame's sitting on her bed.

"What did you do to me?" Kiku said with her head falling back on her pillow and eyes closing slowly.

"Good Night Kiku," Ayame giggled.

At that moment, Kiku was finally asleep. After she put Kiku to sleep, Ayame began to grow tired. She yawned and quickly fell on Kiku's bedside. Ayame closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as well. Later, Ayame woke up after hearing strange sounds coming from inside the room.

"Kiku, go to bed already!" Ayame moaned.

The whining noise was heard again.

"Kiku go to bed!" Ayame shouted.

The whining noise was heard again.

Ayame angrily sat up from the bedside.

"Kiku I said…….. what the hell!"

When Ayame looked up expecting to see Kiku awake, she instead saw a large demon standing over her with saliva dripping from his fangs. Kiku woke up and saw the demon and began to scream. The demon pulled his fist back and threw it into the bed. Ayame quickly grabbed Kiku and rolled out of the way. The demon smashed the bed into several pieces and began viscously tearing everything apart in Kiku's room.

"He was just in my dream!" Kiku cried.

"Your dream? You mean you dreamt this guy up?" Ayame said.

"Yes, that's the only place I've seen him until now. Now, he's in my room!"

Ayame became suspicious.

"And you dreamt up that other demon you saw too, right?"

"Yes," Kiku nodded.

"Something's not right. How can your nightmares be coming to life?"

"I don't know."

After the demon finished destroying Kiku's room, he set his sights on Ayame and Kiku.

"Kiku, get out of here now!" Ayame commanded.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to take this guy!"

"You're going to fight him?"

"Would you rather let him kill us?"

Kiku shook her head rapidly.

"Then, get out of here!"

Kiku got up from her knees and ran to the door. The moment she got to the end of the room, the door quickly flung open and another demon appeared behind it.

"Damn it! Not another one!" Ayame screeched.

Kiku screamed and ran the other way.

Kiku's scream distracted Ayame and gave the demon an opportunity to attack her with her back turned. The demon pounced onAyame and scratched her with his razor sharp claws. Ayame punched him in the face and kicked his stomach; giving her the chance to escape from his grasp. Rikimaru came in minutes later with his sword drawn.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said.

"Rikimaru! Protect Kiku!" Ayame screamed.

Rikimaru turned to his right and saw the other demon getting ready to make a meal out of Kiku. He quickly dashed up to the beast andslit its back with his sword. The demon took his attention off of Kiku and on to Rikimaru.

"That's right, I cut you. What are you going to do about it?" Rikimaru taunted.

The demon hissed at Rikimaru and took a swipe at his face. Rikimaru caught the monsters hand and drove his sword into the monsters stomach.

"Your not welcome here. Leave!" Rikimaru commanded

The demon dropped to the floor and died.

Rikimaru than went over to give Ayame a hand with the other demon but she did not need his help for she had already killed it.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Rikimaru said wiping the blood of the demon from his sword.

_That's it for chapter 3, be sure to review!_


	4. Kiku's Worst Nightmare

_**Thanks for the reviews guys I really appriciate it. Here's chapter four.**_

* * *

Ayame quickly briefed Rikimaru on the situation. Once he was aware of the problem, he couldn't make any sense out of it.

"Hmmm……………. this is strange," he thought.

Meanwhile, Kiku embraced her arms tightly around Ayame's body and began to shed tears from her eyes. She did not know what to do to help the situation. She continued to vow never to go to sleep again as long as the demons haunt her in her sleep and in reality.

"I'm never going to sleep again, Ayame! Never! She cried.

Ayame felt bad for Kiku and wanted to do her best to help her in anyway she could. Seeing Kiku all shaken up and afraid made Ayame more determined to find the source of the problem and destroy it.

"Don't worry Kiku. We'll find the cause of all this!" said Ayame.

As Ayame hugged Kiku tightly, a small glowing object began to shine brightly around the young princess's neck.

"What's that?" Ayame asked.

Kiku looked down and spotted her necklace flickering on and off with a strange green glowing light.

"My necklace……..whats going on?" Kiku wondered.

Ayame suddenly felt a slight chill roll down her spine as she stared at the glowing necklace. Ever since Kiku revealed the necklace to her, Ayame had been feeling slight pains in her lower back. This was a sign that meant something was wrong.

"That necklace! I believe it has something to do with all of this! Kiku, get rid of it!" Ayame commanded.

Kiku quickly shook her head no rapidly and refused to get rid of the necklace. She wanted to keep it for she believed it made all her troubles go away. After seeing Kiku refuse to get rid of the necklace, Ayame decided to take matters into her own hands and take the necklace from Kiku and get rid of it herself. Kiku backed away nervously as Ayame came towards her.

"Give me the necklace!" Ayame commanded.

"No, I cant! This necklace means a lot to me; I can't let you have it!" Kiku shouted.

Rikimaru could feel this was going nowhere and quickly snatched the necklace from around Kiku's neck as she argued with Ayame.

With his sword, he attempted to destroy the necklace with the tip of his blade, but unfortunately the glowing diamond wouldn't break. He struck it many times and it would not even let out a slight crack. The necklace seemed to be indestructible.

The necklace shined brighter and brighter as Rikimaru tried to pierce through it. Before Rikimaru could deliver another strike, a shining light from the diamond beamed out into his eyes and blinded his vision.

"What the hells going on?" he asked as he covered his eyes.

When his vision returned, Rikimaru saw Ayame standing before him with her swords hoisted up high. Quickly, she stabbed Rikimaru and sent him to the floor.

"Ayame! What are you doing!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to Rikimaru.

"Rikimaru!"

Ayame came running to his side.

Rikimaru stared at her rather confused as he saw two Ayame's. One was in front of him and the other was at his side.

"What's going on? I am going crazy?"

"No, your not going crazy," declared Ayame. "I don't believe it myself but that's me standing over there!"

"Then if you're standing over there then who are you?" questioned the wounded Rikimaru.

"I'm Ayame!" she screamed.

Behind them, Kiku stood up against the wall shaking like a leaf.

"Oh no. It seems my worst nightmare has come true!" she shouted.


End file.
